Red: Salutations
"Some people are set for the hero type. I was set for the criminal type, until you saved me." ''-'' Toby Red ''Red: Salutations ''is a 2020 superhero film, based on the superhero Red. It is the first installment in Project 1 of the Heroctors Universe and the first installment of the Heroctors Universe. It was directed by Landon Paige and stars Chris Pine as Tobias Red, Dave Franco as Tony Red/Red Cardinal, Emma Stone as Patricia Roberts, and Liam Neeson as Timothy Red/Red Rhino. Synopsis The film tells the story of Toby Red, the world's most powerful celebrity who discovers that his new robotic arm can create things out of thin air. When his father kidnaps him and forces him to build a device to power a Red Rhino armor, Toby must stop his father before he destroys the world. Plot Toby Red is a billionaire inventor who has invented a new battery that can power something for forever. He is giving a conference speech in Tokyo, Japan, with his brother Tony, who is his business partner. He walks up to the podium, and gives a speech about how the battery will be revolutionary. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard, and someone yells "Take cover!" There is suddenly an explosion. The explosion kills five people, and critically injures Toby, who is captured by a group of terrorists led by James Yin. Yin explains to Toby that Toby must build them 100 of the batteries in exchange for his freedom. Toby agrees, but with the help of Dr. Evan Harlson, Toby creates a new robotic arm out of a rare metal, which helps him escape Yin's custody. But, in the battle Harlson sacrifices himself and Toby mourns Yin. Toby then discovers that Yin was helped by Timothy Red, his father. Timothy is already in custody, so Toby and his brother go to visit him. Timothy Red is sitting in a prison cell. A guard walks in and tells Timothy that he has a visitor. Toby and Tony Red walk in. "Hello father", Toby says, and Timothy says hello back. Toby asks why Timothy bombed the conference, and Timothy says that he wanted revenge. Timothy then stands up. A guard holds him back. Toby then asks what he wanted revenge for. Timothy then laughs and says that they'll see. The guard tells Toby and Tony that they have to leave, as Timothy continues to laugh. After they leave, Tony says that their father is a psychotic lunatic, and that they need to be careful now, because it is likely that he will escape. Toby and Tony are talking in his house when they discover that Toby's robotic arm can create things out of thin air. Toby begins to try to use it for personal gain, and creates a supersuit for both brothers. Meanwhile, Timothy is hatching a plan to escape his cell. Timothy calls the guards to action by attacking another prisoner, and then defeats all of them by throwing them into walls. Timothy's brute strength allows him to easily disable all of the guards. Timothy then walks out of the prison and hijacks a car from a visiting man. He drives all the way to Toby's house. Timothy tries to fight Toby, but Toby fights back, and Timothy is on the ground. Toby is distracted by a door being knocked, and when he looks back Timothy is gone. The person at the door is Toby's current girlfriend Patricia Roberts. Patricia asks if something is going on with Toby, due to Toby not returning any of Patricia's calls. Toby says he is fine, and that he's just been thinking about things lately. He then uses his robot arm to create flowers for Patricia, and gives them to her. They kiss, and she leaves. Toby then goes to find his father, who has built a new costume he dubs the "Red Rhino". Timothy explains that he wants Toby to suffer due to putting him in jail for the death of Toby's mother, which he claims he is innocent of. Toby then flashes back to when his mother was killed by his father. Toby walked downstairs and saw his father stab his father, and he runs away with his father chasing him. Back in real life, Toby attacks his father, who fights him back. Toby is starting to be defeated by his father, and panics. In the chaos, Toby drops the Red Cardinal armor, which he had carried with him just in case of emergency. The armor falls at the feet of Tony Red. Toby yells at Tony to put on the armor, which Tony does. Tony helps to fight Timothy, and the two brothers almost defeat him. Suddenly, Patricia Roberts is nearby. Timothy throws a pile of debris, and it hits Patricia, killing her instantly. Toby is speechless, and traumatized by the experience. Toby and Tony then try harder to defeat their father, and knock him out cold. He is arrested and wakes up on his way back. Timothy is put in prison. Tony and Toby are visiting him again, and they tell Timothy that he won't escape this time, and that the prison has the toughest guards, and that Timothy will barely last a day in there. Timothy laughs, and his two sons leave. At Patricia Roberts' funeral, Toby gives a eulogy, and she is buried in a Columbus, Ohio cemetery. In a mid-credits scene, Timothy is freed by a portal that sucks him into it. Inside the portal is darkness except for two bright semicircles.In the post-credits scene, a spaceship is shown flying towards Earth, leading into the next movie, Exina. Cast * Chris Pine as Tobias Andrius "Toby" Red **Jason Drucker as Young Toby * Dave Franco as Anthony Demetrius "Tony" Red * Emma Stone as Patricia Roberts * Liam Neeson as Timothy Red/Red Rhino **Michael Fassbender as younger Timothy *Kirk Acevedo as Dr. Evan Harlson *Ken Jeong as James Yin *Linda Cardellini as Tamitha Red (flashback) *Evan Peters as Franklin Daniels (was present at Patricia's funeral) *Dylan O'Brien makes a cameo in the film (he will do this in every movie until Heroctors: Reality Fading when he stars as Jackson Manson) Sequels In 2022, the sequel "Red: Destructions" was released, and in 2025 the second sequel "Red: Tormentions" was released. The villain in the first sequel was Red Dragon, and the villain in the second sequel as Tormentor. Red also appears in all four Heroctors movies and two other movies.